Feelings and Love
by cieltatoyan
Summary: Rachel overhears Finn telling Quinn he still has feelings for her. Saw that new promo and I HAD to write something about it.


**A/N** This idea just popped into my head after I saw the promo for Season 2. You should know which one I'm talking about when you start reading.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own glee or any of the characters. They are the property of Ryan Murphy and FOX. This is purely for fun. Enjoy! :)

Rachel was walking towards his locker when she got to school, as usual. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him talking to Quinn, not so usual. She wanted to tell the girl to back off, but she didn't exactly know what her intentions were. Also, she was back in her cheerleading uniform, which meant she could probably get Karofsky or Azimio to slushy her, and Rachel _just _got this outfit yesterday! So she just eavesdropped.

"Take me back Finn! You know you want to and that you're only dating Rachel to make me jealous! I'm on the Cheerios again so we'll most likely be back on top before _second period! _You could quit the glee club and everything would be back to norm-"

"QUINN! Listen, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for you," Rachel left, before she heard any more, to the choir room. Hearing him say that and seeing that smirk on Quinn's face was enough to kill her. "But, I love Rachel. Seeing you with Puck? Doesn't affect me at all. I actually think you guys are meant for each other and that he actually _does_ love you. Seeing Rachel with Jesse? Made me want to kill myself. She's like...the other half of my whole or something. Also, I don't _care_ about my reputation as much as I used to anymore! I don't _care_ that you're on the Cheerios, I don't _care_ if we'd be back on top! But, I _do_ care about glee club and Rachel and I don't plan on losing them just to be 'back on top' with _you_ again." He was so confused. Quinn was smiling and it wasn't a genuine smile. It was her bitchy smile. He knew that smile too well. "Why are you smiling like that?"

Quinn lightly chuckled, "Man hands heard you tell me you still have feelings for me and ran off crying."

"What?" He said, half confused, half scared shitless that the love of his life didn't know that he loved her.

"I just needed to show her that no matter what she does, she can't steal you away from me and-"

"I. LOVE. RACHEL. NOT YOU! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET THAT INTO YOUR LITTLE BITCH CHEERLEADER HEAD? You cheated on me with my _best friend_! You treated me like dirt and walked all over me! You got _pregnant_ and said it was mine and kept _badgering me _about random shit like money for sonograms and getting a job! If I didn't find out the baby was Puck's, you would've ruined my life!"

"But you just said you had feelings for me!" They were alone in the hallway at this point.

"YEAH! FEELINGS FOR THE CHILD I THOUGHT WAS MINE THAT YOU WERE CARRYING! NOT YOU, YOURSELF! When I thought little Drizzle was mine, I planned on being the best father in the world, but now that's Puck's job. Or whoever Shelby Corcoran is with, I guess. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go find Rachel."

He rushed off, looking first in the auditorium, next in her first class, and finally in the choir room. He found her in there, organizing sheet music and crying. She looked as if she didn't want to look like she was crying, even if no one was there to acknowledge it. He walked in quietly, so she didn't notice. She stood at the side of the piano, facing the back of the room. She started sobbing and telling herself, "Yeah, he sure loves me," sarcastically. "So much that he's back with Quinn. I should've seen this coming. After the baby, they could just put her cheating on him in the past and they'd rule the school once again. I'll be the girl everyone hates and he won't even acknowledge my existence. Maybe I could take Jesse up on that offer." She started sobbing. Finn couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't handle the fact that she was so sad, all because of him.

He came up from behind her and gave her a the biggest bear hug he could give, easily swallowing her up in him. She was so surprised, she started choking on a sob and couldn't breathe. "Rachel? Rach, breathe, stop crying! What's wrong?"

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend, Quinn?" Saying the cheerleader's name left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"I'm sorry?" He was confused.

"I know you still care about your reputation and she's back and you said you care about her and you're back together and-" She was interrupted by the most passionate kiss he's ever given her. "W-what?"

"Rachel, I love you. I'm not back with Quinn. Didn't you hear the rest of the conversation?"

"No, I left after you told her you still had feelings for her."

"Okay, well that makes sense, then. After I told her that, I told her I couldn't be with her because I love you too much and my reputation doesn't matter anymore, so why _would_ I go out with her? She's a bitch, and she's not Rachel Berry." At this, she jumped into his arms and started kissing his neck. "Wait, what did Jesse offer you?" He said curiously, which stopped the kissing.

"He told me that he didn't mean to egg me, that he still loves me, peer pressure, blah blah blah. I told him no. He, apparently, won't give me up so he said he'd do whatever it takes and I told him I could never be with anyone who wasn't..." She started blushing.

"Who wasn't...what?" Finn knew the answer very well. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"I could never be with someone who wasn't Finn Hudson." He kissed her again, but surprisingly, with more passion than the first time. "Finn," kiss "I'm" kiss "ready." Finn looked at her, surprised. "I knew this was coming soon, so I've been on the pill for a month."

"Really? Like... _really_ really? I don't want to pressure you into anything you're not ready for. I'm ready when you are."

She smiled at his chivalry, "_Really_ really. I love you." She started at his neck again and moved up to his ear and started nibbling.

"I love you so much, Rachel." She made her way down to his pulse point and then his lips. She started placing sweet sensual kisses that turned into more needy kisses and she could suddenly feel Finn's need. Rachel started taking off his shirt. He happily did the same for her, adding in her bra to the list of things that would be thrown on the floor. They were both topless at this point and wouldn't break apart from kissing. Their close proximity made it so easy for her to feel his bulge, which just made her wet. The only time the broke apart was when they needed to take off the rest of their clothes (they kiss like this so often, they don't need to breathe as much as before).

He looked at her questioningly as her legs were wrapped around his waist and her back to the wall, "Last chance to say no..."

"Oh, just GO!" At that, he started pumping into her, sensitively, yet passionately. It was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen or felt and it only made her wetter. "YES! FINN!" Thank the good Lord, everyone was in their classes and the walls were sound proof or else everyone would know of their lovemaking. "Oh my God... HARDER. FASTER! Oooooh yes, HARDER!" He obeyed the command and got moans and groans of pleasure in return.

"Scream my name when you come for me, Rachel."

He grunted and started pumping even harder, if humanly possible, and it was now she, who was obeying him. "Oh FINN!" She squirted and it was never-ending. As he came, she was still going and they were screaming each other's names in ecstasy.

"RACHEL!"

Rachel rested her head in his neck and Finn started kissing her neck. "I love you, Finn."

"I love you, Rachel."

**THE END**


End file.
